a) Conventional Type Heat Exchangers
It is beyond the scope of this patent to attempt to define the various conventional heat exchanger designs currently available in the art. Generally speaking, heat exchangers can be somewhat classified by certain design characteristics. For example, heat exchangers can be finned or unfinned and designed to have large or small pressure drop of the heat transfer fluid flow therethrough. The flow can be classified as either laminar or turbulent or parallel or cross flow. Structurally, the exchanger can be defined as tube type of plate type. Whether or not the heat exchanger is of the plate type or tube type and whether employing fins or unfinned and whether using cross flow (turbulent) or parallel flow (laminar) or large or small pressure drops, inherent in the transfer of heat is a boundary layer between the fluids which heretofore limited the heat transfer coefficient, H.sub.c, in heat exchangers to values in the range of 5-10 btu/(hr. ft.sup.2 .degree. F.).